Engaged!
by author musiman
Summary: Yang jelas, dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji merupakan peristiwa paling awkward dalam hidup Ino. Completed. AU, OOC. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Fic Ino-centric lagi! Ahaha, saya memang suka dengan karakter cewek centil ini, entah kenapa. Fic ini mungkin agak panjang (kalau saya teruskan sampai tamat), jadi mungkin agak lama selesainya. ^^' Akhir kata, enjoy…

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakter yang ada di fic ini punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC.

* * *

Tok, tok, tok!

"Ino? Kau ada di dalam?" panggil Inoichi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ino.

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan segera dia bangun dari kasur dan meletakkan majalah yang baru saja dibacanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari kecil menuju pintu sementara suara ketukan pintu masih terdengar. Suara Inoichi juga belum berhenti berkumandang.

"Ino! Ino! I…" suara Inoichi terpotong ketika anak gadisnya membuka pintu. Inoichi menghela nafas ketika melihat anak perempuannya. Penampilan Ino tidak rapi seperti saat dia keluar rumah. Kaos oblongnya kusut karena dia habis berbaring di kasur, rambutnya yang digerai juga berantakan.

"Kau itu ya! Hargailah orang tuamu yang sudah susah payah mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggilmu!" kata Inoichi kesal. Ino meringis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Inoichi memandang Ino sejenak.

"Izinkan ayah masuk," kata Inoichi. Ino bergeser sedikit untuk memberi jalan kepada ayahnya. Inoichi masuk ke kamar putrinya itu.

Kamar yang didominasi warna ungu dan krem, perpaduan yang manis sekaligus mencerminkan pribadi pemiliknya. Di tengah ruangan kasur empuk bertengger, di pojok ruangan lemari besar–yang dapat dipastikan penuh terisi baju–berdiri kokoh. Di samping kiri kasur terdapat lampu yang disangga oleh meja kayu kecil. Tepat di hadapan kasur terdapat televisi besar yang masih menyala tapi tak bersuara.

"Matikan TV-mu kalau tak dilihat," kata Inoichi sedikit kesal. Ino sambil meringis mengambil remote dan menekan sebuah tombol. Dengan sukses TV itu mati.

"Ada apa sih? Sampai minta masuk kamar segala?" tanya Ino penasaran. Gadis pirang itu duduk di samping kasurnya dan menepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat kepada ayahnya untuk duduk. Inoichi pun berjalan mendekati Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Inoichi menghela nafas panjang, terlihat serius. Mau tak mau Ino merinding melihat tingkah laku ayahnya. Si gadis punya firasat bahwa ayahnya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan baginya.

"Begini," kata Inoichi memulai. Ino berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau ayah, ayah Shikamaru, dan ayah Chouji bersahabat?" kata Inoichi kini menatap Ino. Ino menelan ludah.

"I-iya," kata Ino. Ino sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa gagap. Apa mungkin di ketularan si Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata?

"Nah," kata Inoichi. Ino sangat tak nyaman bila diajak bicara dan selalu sepotong-sepotong begitu, itu membuatnya terganggu. "Kami tidak ingin persahabatan kami putus."

'Sudah tahu!' kata Ino dalam hati. Jelas lah mereka tak ingin persahabatan mereka putus, Ino juga tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji putus kok! 'Kenapa nggak to the point aja sih!'

"Jadi, waktu kecil, kami punya rencana," kata Inoichi, Ino menunggu kelanjutan perkataan ayahnya. "Bahwa kami akan menikahkan anak kami."

Apa?

Apa?!

"Dan kebetulan kau perempuan, jadi kau bisa dinikahkan dengan salah satu di antara Shikamaru dan Chouji," kata Inoichi. "Kami ingin menjodohkan kalian."

Apa?

Apa?

APA?!

"APA?!"

"Kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji," kata Inoichi tenang, sementara amarah dan keterkejutan Ino tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Dijodohkan?!" raung Ino, membuat gendang telinga Inoichi nyaris pecah. "Dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji?!"

Inoichi mengangguk pelan. Ino membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengernyit.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menikahi dua cowok sekaligus, Ayah!" kata Ino. Inoichi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayah tahu," kata Inoichi. Ino makin gelisah. "Kau akan memilih salah satu di antara mereka."

"'Akan?!'" kata Ino emosi. "Jangan pikir aku mau dijodohkan semudah ini, Ayah! Ini bukan zaman Siti Nurbaya!"

Tunggu dulu, dari mana Ino bisa tahu siapa itu Siti Nurbaya?

"Siapa Siti Nurbaya itu, Nak?" kata Inoichi, _out of topic_.

Ino menggeleng. Kalau saja Inoichi digambar dalam manga pasti sudah ada sebutir keringat di dahinya. _Sweatdrop_.

"Ah, yang pasti aku nggak mau dijodohin!" kata Ino. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang dari tadi sudah kusut. Inoichi menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Nak, Ayah mohon! Ini demi persahabatan InoShikaChou! Bila kau menikah dari salah satu di antara Shikamaru dan Chouji pasti ikatan persahabatan InoShikaChou akan makin erat! Apa kau tak mau itu terjadi?" tanya Inoichi, membuat Ino tertohok.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau!" kata Ino. "Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda! Aku belum ingin menggendong anak sementara teman-temanku menggendong buku! Aku masih ingin pacaran dengan banyak cowok dan memamerkan mereka di depan teman-temanku! Aku ingin menentukan jodohku sendiri!"

"Nak! Kau meracau seolah-olah besok kau akan menikah!" kata Inoichi, membuat Ino bingung.

Jadi dia tidak akan menikah besok?

"Jadi… aku tak akan menikah besok?" kata Ino yang mulai tenang. Inoichi sedikit lega melihat anaknya mulai 'jinak'. Dengan mantap Inoichi mengangguk.

"Hore~!" kata Ino sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Inoichi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi tiga tahun lagi," kata Inoichi, menohok Ino.

"APA?!" teriak Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Inoichi mengernyit, seperti menahan sakit di telinganya yang diakibatkan suara anak perempuannya yang benar-benar mematikan. Anak perempuannya ganas juga.

"Ayolah Ino, tiga tahun lagi kau dua puluh tahun, sudah cukup usia untuk menikah," kata Inoichi berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang mulai beringsut lagi. Ino jadi terengah-engah saking marahnya, seperti banteng siap menyeruduk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku?!" kata Ino dengan emosi yang membakar jiwa. Inoichi menepuk pundak anak gadisnya dengan aura kebapakan yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Ino.

"Kau masih bisa kuliah 'kan setelah menikah?" kata Inoichi enteng, seolah-olah topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah topik-topik ringan macam topik obrolan di warung kopi. "Apa susahnya sih kuliah setelah menikah? Kalian bisa menunda punya anak kok."

Ino makin geram setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Ugh… Ayah berkata begitu seolah-olah aku menyetujui perjodohan ini!" kata Ino emosi.

"Tolonglah Ino, pertimbangkan dulu," kata Inoichi, memohon. "Besok mereka akan datang, tolong jangan permalukan ayah."

Ino terdiam, membisu. Dia tak berkata apa-apa. Ekspresinya melunak. Tampaknya rasa kasihannya lebih kuat dari amarahnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau…"

"Tolong Ino," pinta Inoichi. "Temui mereka jam tujuh malam besok. Kau hanya perlu keluar dari kamarmu dengan penampilan rapi. Itu saja."

Ino menunduk, seperti mempertimbangkan, walau wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa pilihan yang diberikan kepadanya sama-sama tidak mengenakkan.

"Baik, Ayah," kata Ino. Si pirang mendongak dan memberikan senyuman kepada ayahnya, berusaha menenangkan, walau alisnya bertautan dan melengkung ke atas.

Ayah Ino seperti terenyuh, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia merengkuh anak putrinya dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih, Ino."

"Sama-sama," kata Ino pelan. "Aku 'kan anak Ayah, aku nggak boleh mengecewakan ayah."

Inoichi makin terenyuh dengan pengorbanan anak semata wayangnya. "Ino…" kata Inoichi. "Ayah bangga punya anak sepertimu, Nak."

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan. Inoichi membalas senyuman anaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Inoichi. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ino. "Ayah pergi dulu."

Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa besok malam," kata Inoichi ketika tangannya memegang pegangan pintu. "Ayah tak meragukan kemampuanmu dalam bersolek."

Ino mengangguk untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Inoichi pun tersenyum untuk terakhir kali dan meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintu sehingga hanya menyisakan seorang gadis dalam kamar itu.

"Tentu saja, Ayah," kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu. Si gadis pirang tersenyum ketika mendengar langkah kaki ayahnya yang menjauh. Dengan sekali gerakan ibu jarinya dia berhasil mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan melaksanakan perintah ayah."

Ino kembali ke tempat tidurnya, dan dengan enteng melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk. Gadis Yamanaka itu memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Dia membuka matanya dengan cepat dan meraih telepon genggamnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku pasti akan bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji kok," kata Ino sambil menyeringai menatap layar telepon genggamnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Baru prolog. =.=a Tadinya mau diterusin sampai Ino melaksanakan rencananya, tapi karena kaya'nya kepanjangan saya tulis aja sampai segini. ^^'

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry karena chap kemaren mengecewakan banget. Banyak typo, dan agak membingungkan. Jadi, saya ganti chapter dua kemaren dengan chapter ini. Maaf karena saya belum ngupdate chapter 3… Sekali lagi maaf! XO

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

Ino meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol-tombol tertentu pada ponsel itu dan mengangkat ponsel itu hingga sejajar dengan telinganya.

Tuut… tuut…

Nada default menyambut saat Ino menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Dia menunggu, tapi tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang dia telepon. Hanya suara wanita yang menyatakan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Ino mengeluh.

Jemari gadis itu kembali menari, dan kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya tak sabar ketika bunyi 'tuut… tuut…' yang sama menyambutnya lagi. Sampai akhirnya…

"Halo?" kata suara dari seberang.

"Chouji!" kata Ino gembira karena akhirnya orang yang dituju mengangkat teleponnya. "Kau sudah tahu kabar terbaru?"

Suara dari seberang terdengar tidak mulus, 'kriuk-kriuk' tak jelas dari seberang.

"Kau makan keripik lagi ya?" tanya Ino curiga, sebelum Chouji sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya," kata Chouji singkat dan padat. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kabar baru?" tanya Ino, tak sabaran.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Chouji _innocent_, suara 'kriuk-kriuk' mengiringi kata-katanya.

"Justru aku tanya kamu, kamu sudah tahu kabar baru belum?" kata Ino jengkel, sembari meremas seprainya kesal. "Kamu belum dikasih tahu ayahmu ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Chouji dari seberang, dan Ino yakin bahwa Chouji masih menyempatkan diri mengunyah keripik kentangnya di sela-sela dia berbicara.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kita bakal dijodohin!"

Hanya suara 'kriuk-kriuk' yang terdengar sebelum sebuah suara terdengar, "Oh."

Cuma 'oh'?

"Cuma 'oh'?!" tanya Ino tak percaya dengan mata melotot. Dia benar-benar tak bisa percaya! Mendengar kabar akan dijodohkan, dan hanya merespon 'oh'? Ini Ino yang hiperbolis atau Chouji yang kelewat cuek?

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Chouji dengan suara datar. Ino benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai.

Emang susah kalau ngomong sama orang nggak peka.

"Kita. Akan. Dijodohkan," kata Ino kata per kata, sejelas mungkin, seakan Chouj hanya akan bisa mengerti perkataannya kalau dia mengatakannya perlahan-lahan. "Kita bakal menikah!"

"…"

Ino menghela nafas berat. Ternyata Chouji tidak sepanik dia dalam mengatasi masalah ini. Yah, mungkin menurut Chouji ini kan 'cuma perjodohan'. Ino menjadi seperti orang bodoh.

"UAPAA?!"

Hampir tuli Ino mendengar suara menggelegar yang datang dari ponsel. Cewek Yamanaka itu refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telingamya. Ino meringis sembari mengelus telinganya.

"Santai saja, Chouji." Ino hampir saja menyesal telah memberitahu Chouji. Memang sih dia mengharap respon lebih dari sekedar 'oh', tapi kalau kaya' gini sih…

Menguasai diri, Ino melanjutkan, sedikit takut karena nafas Chouji yang keras dapat terdengar dari ponselnya. Chouji terengah-engah, Ino jadi teringat banteng yang melihat kain merah. "Kau tinggal mengikuti rencana kita."

Diam sesaat, bahkan suara 'kriuk-kriuk' pun tak ada. "Rencana?"

"Yup," kata Ino. "Pura-pura saja kalau kau punya pacar."

"…"

"Tapi aku tidak punya pacar!" kata Chouji. _Panic mode : on_.

"Chouji…" kata Ino, di dahinya siku-siku sudah muncul. "Kau cuma pura-pura, Chouji. Pura-pura."

Hening sejenak. "Oh. Oke."

"Bagus." Si gadis pirang tersenyum puas. "Kau tinggal cari orang yang mau jadi pacar pura-puramu–pacar sungguhan nggak apa-apa sih–dan semua masalah akan selesai. Oke?"

"Iya." Chouji sepertinya sudah menguasai dirinya kembali, karena suara 'kriuk-kriuk' terdengar lagi.

"Bagus, pastikan kau sudah punya pacar sebelum jam tujuh malam besok. Oke?" kata Ino, berpuas diri.

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

Sambungan diputus.

Jemari Ino kembali menari, mengetik dua belas digit nomor telepon, dan sekali lagi, ponselnya dia tempelkan di telinganya.

Tuut… tuut…

Tak perlu waktu lama Ino untuk menunggu, karena telepon segera diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

"Halo?"

"Shikamaru?" kata Ino tak sabaran.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dari seberang, dengan suara malas seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar itu?" tanya Ino.

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabar yang bilang kalau kita bakal dijodohkan!"

Hening sejenak. "Oh."

"Cuma 'oh'?!" Ino tak percaya, untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia merasa tidak dianggap. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang dua kali sih, karena Chouji tadi bukan tidak menganggapnya, tapi belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakannya.

"Memang aku harus merespon bagaimana?" kata suara malas nan cuek Shikamaru.

'Anak ini… harus di-reset!'

"Kita bakal dijodohin! Di-jo-do-hin!" kata Ino lamat-lamat, meski dia sudah tak sabar.

"Aku dengar kok." Dan Shikamaru menguap.

Gigi Ino berkeretak.

"Kau akan membiarkan kita dinikahkan secara paksa, eh?" Ino mulai memukul guling yang ada di pangkuannya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera cari pacar! Terserah pacar beneran atau pura-pura! Yang penting kau harus bawa pacarmu itu besok jam tujuh malam!"

Ino tak berpikir dua kali untuk langsung memutus sambungan.

Lebih susah mana, ngomong sama orang telat mikir atau sama orang kelewat cuek? Ino tak menyukai kedua-duanya.

* * *

"Morning, Ino," kata Sakura ceria ketika Ino masuk ke kelas dengan tas selempangnya. Ino hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, seakan sudah hafal dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ino cemberut… malapetaka.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino meletakkan tasnya sembarangan dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan keras di atas kursi. Dia bersedekap dan menatap merana ke papan tulis.

"Oh, aku tahu kau sedang bermasalah Miss Yamanaka," kata Sakura dengan senyum jahil pada sahabatnya itu. Ya, dia tahu Ino dalam masalah, tatapan yang merana seperti itu sama sekali bukan ciri-ciri Ino.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau tahu segalanya, Miss Haruno," kata Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Sakura sembari tertawa kecil, meskipun dia serius dalam menanyakan masalah Ino. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Tak ada," Ino yang mulai bosan menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau ditolak?" tanya Sakura, tetap ngotot. "Atau… lagi bertengkar dengan gebetanmu?"

"Kau tahu aku lagi jomblo, Sakura," tanggap Ino cepat. "Dan catat ini, Yamanaka Ino nggak pernah nembak cowok."

"I see…" kata Sakura, mulai menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Gadis berambut pink itu memandangi Ino. Ino memalingkan muka, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Oke, aku nggak bisa menebak," kata Sakura akhirnya, tak mau memancing kemarahan Ino dengan terus ngotot menebak. "Ceritakan. Dijamin aman."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak butuh bercerita?"

"Oh, kau pasti butuh." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, siap mendengarkan.

"Kujamin kau bakal tak suka ceritanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menilai kalau mendengar ceritanya saja belum?"

"Ini sungguh-sungguh tidak penting."

"Penting buatku."

"Nggak berguna untuk diceritain."

"Menurutku berguna."

"Oke, oke!" kata Ino sembari memijat kepalanya yang pening. "Tapi ingat, jangan menertawakanku."

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Dia memperkecil jarak antara dia dan sahabat baiknya itu, sehingga bisikan Ino dapat terdengar.

"Aku dijodohin, dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji."

"…"

"Sakura?" Ino memandangi sahabat karibnya yang melongo. Tatapan mata Sakura kosong. Dan sedetik kemudian…

"Hmpft!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa. Mukanya sudah sangat merah, jelas dia menganggap ini lucu.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura. Peraturannya, tidak boleh tertawa!" kata Ino sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke, oke." Sakura menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Ya bilang kalau aku tak mau lah!" kata Ino. "Tapi tetap saja…"

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat urat-urat di dahi Ino menyembul.

"Lalu kau nggak akan berbuat apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, masih mencoba menahan tawa untuk tidak memancing kemarahan Ino yang memang sudah _bad mood_.

"Tentu saja aku akan berbuat sesuatu," kata Ino sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Oh! Beritahu aku apa rencanamu!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Yah," Ino mengangkat bahu, membuat Sakura makin merapatkan diri kepadanya. "Aku berpikir kalau aku butuh seorang pacar pura-pura agar mereka bisa membatalkan acara."

Sakura melongo sejenak. "_Great idea_!"

Ino tersenyum puas. "Tapi aku belum tahu siapa yang bisa kujadikan pacar." Matanya kehilangan semangat lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku bisa membantumu," kata Sakura tulus.

Ino meringis, tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabat karibnya itu. "_Thank you, Suck-ra_."

Sakura membalas ringisan Ino. "_Anytime, Ino-pig_."

Dan dengan tawa kecil, pencarian 'pacar', dimulai.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Kau tahu betapa susahnya mengajaknya berkencan."

"Shino?"

"Oh, well, aku butuh orang yang bisa menampakkan mukanya."

"Lee?"

"Eng… _no_."

"Kiba?"

"Eng… aku tidak terlalu suka anjing."

"Neji?"

"Nggak. Betapa pun dia keren, mengajaknya dalam rencana seperti ini sama dengan bunuh diri."

"Shikamaru?"

"…"

Bletakk!

"Aww… Sakit, Ino!" ringis Sakura saat kepalan tangan Ino mendarat di kepalanya.

"Pacaran dengan Shikamaru sama dengan menyetujui perjodohan, bodoh!" kata Ino setengah-teriak. Sakura mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Oke… kalau begitu… Naruto?"

"Eng... jangan deh."

"Sai?"

"Dia nggak punya emosi, kau tahu."

Sakura memandangi jari-jarinya. "Itu sudah semuanya."

"_WHAT_?!" Ino mengacak-acak kunciran kudanya. Stress berat, sepertinya. Sakura hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Hei, hei, kau bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka. Mereka nggak buruk-buruk amat kok. Ya kan?" tanya Sakura berusaha menenangkan, meskipun dia tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tapi… tidak, matilah aku." Ino meneggelamkan wajahnya dibalik tangannya.

"Dengar, kau nggak punya alasan khusus untuk menolak Naruto. Sasuke dan Neji kan bisa dibujuk. Dan… sebaiknya kau nggak terlalu pilih-pilih saat kepepet, Ino."

Ino mengangkat muka. "Benar juga…"

"Nah, sekarang kau tinggal memilih. Naruto, Sasuke, atau Neji."

"Aku pilih Sai!"

"…"

"Ide bagus kan?"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Dengar, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sai nggak punya emosi."

"Ya," kata Ino enteng. "Justru itu, dia lebih mudah diatur."

* * *

"Jadi, Sai. Tolong ya. Besok, tujuh malem. Oke?" kata Ino pada Sai yang duduk di bangkunya.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyum khas-nya yang terlihat… setengah mengesalkan. Ino tak peduli, dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia butuhkan.

"Gimana?" tanya Sakura, ketika Ino kembali ke kursinya.

Ino tersenyum puas. "Spektakuler."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Gimana? Better? Or worse? Yah, saya pikir saya sudah bisa meminimalisir typo. Saya harap yang ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan.

Review (lagi) please? Yah, nggak wajib sih, tapi mungkin readers mau ngasih komen atau kritik? -ngarep-

Sampai ketemu di chapter tiga… Halah. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC.

* * *

Ino melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Dia sudah siap, meskipun sedikit khawatir. Dia sudah berdandan rapi. Gaun pink pucat yang ia kenakan serasi dengan lipstick yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang digelung ketat. Dia sudah meminta Sai datang jam tujuh, dia juga sudah mengancam Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk membawa pacar gadungan mereka. Dia sih, cukup yakin dengan Sai. Sai lumayan lah, walau dia tak begitu suka dengan sifatnya yang nggak bisa menilai situasi. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa dapat pacar? Bahkan gadungan sekali pun?

Telepon Ino berdering.

"Halo?" sapa Ino.

"Ino?" suara Chouji yang berat terdengar dari seberang, dan Ino heran sekali, tak ada suara 'kriuk-kriuk' yang terdengar.

"Hm?" jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Anu… itu…" suara Chouji terdengar gelisah kini.

"Apa?" tanya Ino sedikit tak sabar.

"Aku belum dapat pacar."

Kekhawatiran Ino terkabul sudah.

"APA?!" jerit Ino. Tidak bisa, rencananya tidak boleh gagal…

"Sori… tapi cewek-cewek pada nggak mau walau cuma jadi pacar gadungan. Aku juga sudah membujuk Neji untuk berpura-pura jadi cewek, tapi…"

Dari suara pun, Ino tahu Chouji merasa bersalah. Ino jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Oke, tak masalah. Apa Shikamaru juga tidak dapat pacar?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Dia sedikit khawatir. Kalau Shikamaru bernasib sama dengan Chouji, habislah sudah. Masih bagus kalau Shikamaru berhasil membujuk Lee untuk memakai gaun, tapi kalau tidak…

"Kudengar dia sudah dapat," kata Chouji pelan. Ino terhenyak.

"Cewek?" Ino refleks bertanya. Yah, pertanyaan konyol, tapi siapa tahu kan?

"Yeah… kupikir begitu," kata Chouji, Ino dapat merasakan sedikit keirian dari suaranya. Ino mau tak mau kasihan dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Oke, bagus, pastikan kau sudah siap." Ino mencoba suaranya dibuat seenteng mungkin.

"Ya."

Sambungan terputus.

Rencana Ino semakin rawan saja. Chouji tak berhasil dapat pacar. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru tidak bisa bermesraan dengan pacar pura-puranya? Pasti sandiwaranya akan kelihatan sekali, mengingat Shikamaru tidak punya niat dalam rencana ini. Yah, dia memang tidak pernah punya niat dalam bidang apa pun kecuali shogi.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Terpikir olehnya Sakura. Dia punya pikiran untuk mengajak Sakura untuk jadi pacar Chouji, tapi… dia tak mau ambil resiko di-'shanaro' olehnya.

Ting tong…

Bel depan berbunyi. Ino sangat berharap itu Sai.

Bersemangat, Ino membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga. Dia kesusahan berlari, sepatu hak tingginya mengganggu. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Chouji dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Chouji? Cepat sekali?" tanyanya heran, rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia berbicara dengan Chouji di telepon.

Chouji mengangguk. Lega, Ino mempersilakan Chouji untuk masuk. Keripik kentang adalah pertanda bagus untuk Chouji : dia sudah kembali normal.

"Mana pacar pura-puramu?" tanya Chouji polos sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang. Sepotong keripik kentang melompat dari mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah dan berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti ayah bisa tahu!" kata Ino, dia tempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Oh, oke."

Bel berbunyi lagi. Ino yang baru akan menghenyaknya diri di kursi terpaksa menuju ke pintu utama lagi. Dengan agak kasar karena kesal dia membuka pintu.

Ternyata Sai.

"Sai!" Yang ditunggu-tunggu Ino datang. Sai, dekat jas dan dasi hitam, tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Tampak lebih rapi, dibanding dengan hari-hari biasa. Yah, di hari biasa kan dia memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka. Dan… sepertinya dia memakai bedak terlalu tebal, karena wajahnya pucat sekali. Atau memang dia pada dasarnya pucat?

Sai tersenyum, Ino tak bisa mengidentifikasinya, apakah itu senyum palsu atau bukan. Dia mempersilakan Sai masuk dan Sai mengambil tempat di sebelah Chouji.

"Sai?" tanya Chouji tak percaya, tangannya terkulai lemas dalam bungkus keripik kentang. Mulutnya yang penuh keripik kentang menganga. "Kau yang jadi–"

"Ya," kata Ino cepat. Sai tersenyum lagi.

Terdengar derap kaki dari dalam rumah, Ino punya firasat itu adalah ayahnya, maka dia memberi isyarat kepada dua cowok itu. Mereka bertiga pun langsung berposisi sebaik mungkin.

"Ino… apakah mereka sudah dat–Oh!"

Inoichi yang datang, dengan jas dan dasi hitam, memandangi mereka bertiga heran.

"Ino, ke sini sebentar," kata Inoichi sembari mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada Ino untuk mendekat.

Ino menurut, setengah hati. Dia mendekati ayahnya. Inoichi mengajaknya menjauh dari Chouji dan Ino. Ketika sudah cukup jauh, Inoichi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino. Ayahnya berbisik di telinganya. "Itukah yang bernama Shikamaru? Kupikir rambutnya nanas seperti Shukaku. Apa dia operasi plastik?"

Gagasan bagus. Pucatnya Sai memang bisa disamakan dengan plastik-plastik di swalayan.

"Itu bukan Shikamaru, Ayah," kata Ino menahan tawa, rusuknya seperti akan meledak. Dia tak bisa memikirkan gagasan lain yang lebih konyol dari gagasan ayahnya tentang Sai. Kenapa ayahnya tak jadi pelawak saja ya?

"Oh, maafkan," kata Inoichi, mukanya merona sedikit, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura merapikan dasinya. Dia mengangkat muka lagi. "Lalu siapa dia?"

"Eng… itu… Sai. Dia… pacarku." Ino berbohong. Ino sangat berharap gelagapnya tadi tak mengurangi rasa percaya ayahnya pada sandiwara itu.

"Pacar?" Inoichi mengernyit, tampak curiga. "Sejak kapan?"

Jadi, Ino sudah dicap sebagai jomblo sejati oleh ayahnya sendiri?

"Sejak dulu, Ayah saja yang belum tahu." Ino berkata dingin, meski jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sandiwara ini yang paling menentukan, kalau dia tak bisa berakting, selesai sudah.

"Buat apa kau bawa dia ke sini?" kata Inoichi, sepertinya bertekad mengetahui apa yang direncanakan putrinya.

Ino mendengus. "Untuk membatalkan rencana brilian Ayah! Aku sudah punya pacar!"

Ino sendiri tak yakin apakah dengan memberitahu tujuan sesungguhnya akan memperkuat rencana. Dia malah merasa kalau perkataannya barusan membuat ayahnya tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Mata Inoichi menyipit. "Jadi ini rencanamu? Untuk membatalkan rencana Ayah? Aku berani taruhan kau baru saja memintanya jadi pacar gadunganmu!"

"Aku… dia…" gagap Ino. "Dia. Pacarku!"

"Oh ya? Dan kenapa kau tak pernah mengajaknya kencan? Ayah belum pernah mendengarmu meminta izin dengan Sai-kun sebelumnya!" Inoichi berusaha memojokkan Ino.

"Aku tak butuh kencan ke mall kalau setiap hari bertemu dengannya di sekolah!" balas Ino sengit. "Tapi kalau itu yang Ayah minta akan kulaksanakan!"

Ino berbalik, meninggalkan ayahnya dan menghampiri Chouji dan Sai yang tak berbicara sama sekali. Sai sibuk menopang dagunya dengan tangan, sedangkan Chouji sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya. Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan keras, kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa," kata Ino. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Jam tujuh tepat, dan yang lain belum datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana ayahmu?" tanya Ino pada Chouji. Belum sempat Chouji menjawab, bel sudah berbunyi lagi.

Dibukanya pintu, dan dia mendapati ayah Chouji tersenyum di depannya.

"Paman?"

Chouza tersenyum, Ino mempersilakan beliau masuk.

"Kenapa kau pergi duluan tanpa bilang Ayah, Nak?" tanya Chouza pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayah bilang Ayah masih punya urusan… di toilet?"

Pipi bulat Chouza memerah. Ino pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Chouji walau hasrat untuk tertawa tak tertahankan.

Bel berbunyi lagi. Ino berjalan lagi ke pintu.

"Shikamaru? Paman Shikaku? Dan…"

Shikamaru dan ayahnya serta seorang wanita berdiri di depannya. 'Ini pastilah pacar Shikamaru.' Ino sebenarnya tak yakin dengan gagasan itu, tapi siapa lagi cewek yang akan dibawa ke tempat itu kalau bukan pacar Shikamaru? Ino yakin betul itu bukan ibu Shikamaru.

Ino mempersilakan mereka bertiga masuk. Shukaku langsung duduk di dekat sahabatnya, sedangkan perempuan itu duduk di sebelah Sai.

Sebelum Shikamaru berhasil masuk, Ino sudah menahan lengannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa–? Apa itu Naruto yang kaudandani?" tanya Ino penasaran. Seorang Shikamaru menggaet cewek anggun dan berwibawa seperti itu?

"Dia Temari, kakak kelas kita," kata Shikamaru datar. Shikamaru berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan Ino, tapi percuma. Ino malah menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya?" tanya Ino tak percaya, kagum bisa dibilang.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu," kata Shikamaru datar. Ino melepaskan cengkramannya saking kagumnya, dan Shikamaru segera saja menuju sofa. Dia duduk di sebelah pacar dadakannya. Mau tak mau Ino merasa kalah, ketika dia hanya dapat pacar pura-pura, Shikamaru sudah menggaet cewek untuk jadi pacarnya.

Inoichi datang lagi. Chouji cepat-cepat menyembunyikan keripik kentangnya. Ino berusaha untuk tidak menangkap mata ayahnya. Perhatian Inoichi tampaknya teralih ke dua sahabatnya beserta dua anak-anak mereka.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Inoichi ceria sembari memandangi ketujuh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sosok Sai dan Temari agak asing di matanya, namun dia seperti sudah tahu, jadi dia tak menanyakannya. Bisa dibilang tak menganggap mereka ada.

Inoichi mendudukkan diri di sofa yang menghadap ke mereka semua. Ino cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Baik, kita tahu tujuan kita malam ini, bukan begitu?" kata Inoichi sambil memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengabaikan Temari dan Sai. "Kami berencana menjodohkan anak-anak kami."

Ino hampir saja membuka mulut sebelum Inoichi meneruskan, "Ino akan memilih salah satu dari kedua laki-laki ini, Shikamaru dan Chouji." Inoichi menunjuk ke Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Hening. Ino tak suka dengan kata 'akan' yang diselipkan oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini, rencana perjodohan ini akan dimulai," kata Inoichi disambut anggukan Shikaku dan Chouza.

"Tunggu dulu, Ayah," Ino sudah berdiri tanpa bisa menahannya. "Bagaimana dengan pacarku dan pacar Shikamaru?"

Perhatian teralih ke Sai dan Temari. Shukaku dan Chouza saling pandang.

"Sejak kapan kau punya pacar, Shikamaru?" tanya Shukaku sembari mengernyit. Dia memandang Temari ingin tahu.

"Sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu," sambar Ino. Kalau Shikamaru berkata jujur, habislah sudah.

"Ya," Shikamaru mengiyakan. Shukaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu," katanya akhirnya.

"Begitu juga aku," kata Inoichi kesal. Dia menyipit ke arah Sai. Sai sepertinya tak terganggu sama sekali, karena dia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Dalam hati Ino bersyukur karena telah memilih Sai yang tak punya emosi. Di saat suasana dingin seperti ini Sai memang bisa diandalkan.

Hening lama, atau begitu yang dirasakan Ino. 'Jangan sampai ketahuan, jangan sampai ketahuan…'

"Yah, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini cuma permainan anak-anak untuk mencegah perjodohan ini–"

"Maaf," untuk pertama kali Temari berbicara. Suaranya yang berwibawa membuat Ino kagum. "Tapi saya tak pernah tahu bahwa ini rencana pembatalan perjodohan. Saya benar-benar pacar Shikamaru."

Inoichi nampaknya tertohok. Mulutnya menganga. _Thanks to_ Temari! "Namun bagaimana dengan Sai…?"

"Tentu saja Sai juga pacarku, iya kan Sai?" kata Ino. Sai mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ino tertawa dalam hati melihat ayahnya terpojok

"Kalau pun ini rencana untuk pembatalan perjodohan, kenapa Chouji tidak membawa pacarnya?" komentar Shikamaru datar. "Karena Chouji tidak punya pacar. Jadi ini bukan rencana pembatalan perjodohan. Ini permintaan pembatalan rencana perjodohan karena alasan yang realistis."

Ino melongo, Shikamaru ternyata mendukung rencananya! Komentarnya benar-benar terdengar jenius! Ino menyesal telah menilai Shikamaru sebagai cowok yang hanya hobi main shogi. Ternyata dia peduli juga dengan perjodohan ini.

Chouji tampaknya tak tersinggung dicap jomblo, kini dia sembunyi-sembunyi meraih keripik kentangnya.

"Kurasa mereka benar," kata Shukaku akhirnya. Dalam hati Ino tertawa puas. "Kita harus mempertimbangkannya lagi."

Inoichi memandang orang-orang di hadapannya, kebingungan mencari dukungan. Chouza mengangguk-ngangguk, namun tidak sesemangat Ino yang mengangguk kencang sekali sampai sanggulnya hampir lepas. Kelihatannya hanya dia yang kontra dengan penolakan perjodohan. Seisi ruangan kini memandangnya. Akhirnya, dengan helaan nafas…

"Baiklah, kita akan pikirkan ulang," kata Inoichi, berat sekali. Kelihatannya dia akan mengalami depresi tingkat lanjut.

Ino hanya tersenyum, meski di hatinya beratus-ratus kembang api meledak-ledak. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil pom-pom dan menari bak cheerleader.

Akhirnya, Inoichi (yang sepertinya masih tidak ikhlas dengan keputusannya) mengajak mereka semua untuk makan malam bersama, karena mereka semua sudah bersedia makan. Ino senang-senang saja. Dia mengambil terlalu banyak nasi dan tanpa disadarinya habis tanpa sisa. Temari dan Sai juga tidak malu-malu, mereka menghabiskan makanannya.

Semuanya berbarengan pulang. Chouji dan ayahnya masuk ke mobil mereka. Shikamaru mengantar Temari dulu baru pulang, sementara Sai pulang dengan mobil pribadinya.

"Datang lagi ya~!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah mereka. Inoichi tersenyum getir dan melambai kepada mereka.

Akhirnya, dengan gembira Ino kembali ke kamarnya. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur dan meraih ponselnya.

'To : Forehead

Rencana berhasil, Ayah menyerah.'

Ino menekan tombol 'Send'. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sakura, tanpa melepas gelungannya, dan tanpa berganti baju, dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian tertidur.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Saya malah kepikiran kalau jas yang dipakai Sai itu kaya' jas yang dipakainya waktu ending Naruto 'Sunao Na Niji'. XD

Saya sendiri masih nggak ngerti gimana cara Shikamaru nembak Temari. XD Kasihan Chouji ya… T.T

Makasih banget buat temen-temen yang udah mau nge-review…

LALALA : Chapter 2 udah diedit kok, semoga bisa mengobati kekecewaan. Halah.

OrangePink : Haha, Adel penggemar ShikaIno juga ya? –ngarep-

Ao-Mido : ChouIno ya? Lucu juga. J

Min-Sunye : Aduh, masih nggak pede kalo fic ini dikasih genre humor. XD

dilia shiraishi : Makasih atas sarannya, and sorry chapter kemarin banyak kesalahan. T_T Haha, ShikaIno gimana pun juga tetep sweet. X3

Kirihara Hisoka : Di chap ini juga ada Sai. :D Waw, nebarin bunga rafflesia? Nggak kegedean? Haha. Kidding. XD

Rere Aozora : maaf ya bikin bingun, soalnya tiba-tiba garis pembatasnya ilang. Udah kuedit, semoga bisa lebih baik dari yang kemarin.

Sekian. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC.

* * *

Ino bangun di pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang, bisa dibilang menyengat, dan dia sadar alasan matahari secerah itu ketika dia bangun: dia bangun kesiangan. Ino bertanya-tanya mengapa tak satupun orang di rumah yang membangunkannya mengingat saat itu sudah jam setengah tujuh.

Tergesa-gesa, dia mandi dan berpakaian. Dia baru ingat kalau dia belum mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari itu, maka dengan tergesa juga dia memasukkan semua buku yang ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran hari itu.

Ino bermimpi aneh semalam: seorang pria berambut pirang tertawa puas sambil memegang ponselnya. Dia teringat lagi mimpinya ketika mengikat rambutnya, tapi setelah itu tak mencoba lagi mengingatnya. Dia baru saja sampai pintu kamarnya ketika dia sadar dia melupakan jepit rambutnya.

Ruang makan kosong ketika dia turun. Ino tak peduli, kebahagiaan menyelimutinya setelah kejadian semalam. Ino bahkan berpikir bahwa ayahnya terlalu malu bertemu dengannya karena kejadian malam itu. Maka, Ino memakan nasi gorengnya sendiri dengan perasaan bahagia meluap-luap.

Ino berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadinya seperti biasa. Sampai sekolah, yang dia inginkan hanya satu, ngobrol sepuasnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sudah duduk di bangkunya, membaca buku tebal dengan serius, tapi itu sampai Ino menepuk bahunya. Sakura memandang Ino dan tersenyum.

"Rencana berhasil, Nona?" tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Yup," kata Ino ceria.

Tak seperti biasa, Ino sangat antusias dengan pelajaran hari itu, semuanya terlihat, terdengar, dan terasa sangat menggembirakan. Ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering, dia melangkah ringan menuju mobil kesayangannya.

Sampai di rumah, Ino segera menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. Perutnya lapar, sambil bersenandung dia berganti baju dan turun ke meja makan.

Meja makan kosong seperti tadi pagi, Ino bertanya-tanya apakah ayahnya benar-benar mengurung diri. Dia heran sekali ketika tak ada makanan yang siap santap di sana. Ke mana pembantunya?

Akhirnya, setelah mencari ke semua sudut rumah sembari berteriak-teriak, hasil finalnya adalah nihil. Pembantunya hilang entah ke mana, begitu juga orang tuanya. Apa mereka melaksanakan piknik dadakan tanpa Ino?

Ino tidak keberatan ditinggal di rumah sendirian, tapi tanpa makanan? Dia tidak bisa terima.

Ino benar-benar frustasi ketika melihat isi kulkas kosong mlompong. Apa yang terjadi? Pikiran yang buruk mendatanginya, bagaimana kalau selama dia sekolah tadi orang tuanya diculik? Dirampok? Atau yang lebih buruk…

Bahkan Haku–pembantu mereka–tak kelihatan. Buat apa perampok itu membawa Haku? Memang sih dia manis, tapi buat apa mengoleksi cowok?

Ino gemetar sekarang, lututnya goyah. Dia cepat-cepat menegakkan diri dan matanya kini sejajar dengan kertas yang ditempelkan di kulkas. Pesan. Sebuah pesan.

Biasanya kertas seperti itu baru akan ditempelkan bila salah satu keluarga meninggalkan rumah. Ino ragu-ragu menariknya dan membaca tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya, agak berantakan dan kaku, tulisan ayahnya.

Pesan itu bukan daftar bahan makanan apa saja yang harus dibeli, bukan pesan untuk merapikan taman atau menyiram bunga, juga bukan pesan tentang makanan apa yang tersisa di rumah yang bisa dimakan Ino.

Ino membacanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa yang akan ditulis ayahnya dan di tempelkan di lemari pendingin di saat rumah kosong?

_Ino, kami semua pergi ke rumah Paman Shukaku hari ini. Kami baik-baik saja, Haku bersama kami. Shikamaru dan Chouji akan segera datang, mulai hari ini kau akan serumah dengan mereka, mereka boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja. Selama kami pergi ayah harap kau yang mengurus mereka._

_Salam sayang,_

_Ayah_

_NB : Maaf menggagalkan rencanamu dengan 'Forehead'._

Jawabannya lebih buruk dari ketiadaan makanan di dalam rumah.

'Dia tahu!' pikir Ino. Kebahagiaan, harapan, dan kegembiraan sudah berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. 'Ayah tahu! Dia membaca SMS-ku!'

Kini, Ino tahu siapa laki-laki pirang dalam mimpinya. Emm… bisa jadi itu bahkan bukan mimpi.

Shikamaru dan Chouji akan segera datang. Mereka akan serumah dengannya. Haku tak ada, dan dia harus mengurus mereka sendiri, SENDIRI! Dia pasti akan dibebani macam-macam tugas! Dia yang akan memasak, mencuci piring dan baju, serta merapikan kamar!

"TIDAK!" teriak Ino, suaranya menggema di dinding-dinding ruangan.

"Nggak, nggak mungkin!" raung Ino pada dirinya sendiri. "Nggak mungkin… nggak mungkin!"

_Well_, kita bisa mengambil hikmah dari kejadian ini: hapuslah pesan singkatmu sebelum dibaca orang lain, jika pesan itu bersifat rahasia.

Pikiran si gadis pirang kosong. Hatinya berharap-harap cemas. Dia berani menukar apa saja untuk memutar balikkan waktu. Kenapa? Hanya karena dia lupa menghapus SMS-nya saja rencananya jadi gagal total begini?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, tak sepenuhnya dia yang salah, ayahnya-lah yang salah, beliau sudah melanggar privasi putrinya sendiri.

Tapi kini Ino sadar, siapa pun yang salah tak ada artinya.

Chouji dan Shikamaru sebentar lagi datang… Tapi kapan? Ino bingung sendiri, apakah kedatangan mereka akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik atau merasa lebih buruk. Chouji hobinya makan, keripik kentangnya selalu dibawa kemana pun dia pergi. Ino tak menjamin rumah masih akan bersih dengan bekas-bekas makanan yang ditinggalkan Chouji. Shikamaru? Dia kelewat malas, ini sama sekali tak membantu Ino, bisa-bisa dia harus berkutat seharian hanya untuk mengurusi cowok yang satu itu.

Ino tak punya tujuan lain selain kamarnya. Dia benci memikirkan ini. Tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya dia langsung merebahkan diri, dan menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

* * *

"Oi," suara datar, dan malas mengejutkan Ino. Spontan Ino melempar bantalnya, dan bantal itu mengenai muka orang di depannya. Tepat sekali.

Cowok berambut nanas itu mengernyit ketika bantal itu menghantam mukanya. Di sebelahnya cowok subur setia menguyah keripik kentangnya.

"Shikamaru? Chouji?" Ino memandang keduanya tak percaya. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Kupikir kau sudah baca note-nya," kata Shikamaru datar. "Jangan pura-pura tak tahu."

Ino memandang keduanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus menerimanya, dia harus melewatinya, dia harus menerima mimpi buruknya yang baru saja dimulai…

"Kalian nurut aja begitu disuruh ke sini?" tanya Ino setengah putus asa setengah kagum.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Shikamaru menghela nafas juga. Dia memandang keluar jendela. Ino tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kalian mau nurut aja kalau disuruh… me-menikah?" tanya Ino setengah membujuk mereka berdua untuk ikut memberontak. "Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Temari, Shikamaru?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru sama sekali tak tersentuh, mata hitam itu masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Dia pasti akan terima," kata Shikamaru singkat, sambil memejamkan mata.

"APA?!" teriak Ino. Dia benar-benar berang. "Kau nggak ngerti perasaan perempuan ya?!"

"Nggak setiap perempuan jalan pikirannya kaya' kamu, tahu!" kata Shikamaru tajam, Ino segera mengatupkan mulutnya. "Temari itu beda."

Ino baru kali ini melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, putus asa, kagum, dan… terluka? Ino tak bisa membayangkannya. Apa Shikamaru benar-benar mencintai Temari?

"_Sorry_," kata Ino akhirnya, dia benar-benar merasa tak enak. Chouji sekarang menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia ikut memandang Shikamaru prihatin.

"A-aku akan masak, kalian belum makan 'kan?" kata Ino, dia tahu itu alasan terbaik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Maka dia segera pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatap kosong dinding kamar dan Chouji yang mengelus bahunya.

Ino kini menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya, di kulkas tak ada bahan makanan apa pun, dia sudah mencari-cari di lemari dapur tapi tak ada sebungkus mie goreng pun.

"Bagus." Ino tersenyum getir. Sekarang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Chouji dan Shikamaru? Bilang bahwa tak ada makanan dan meminta mereka untuk puasa?

Secercah harapan, menerangkan jalan Ino. Entah bagaimana ide ini muncul begitu saja.

"_Delivery_!"

* * *

"Kau yakin nggak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru memandang burger dan kentang yang ada di depannya, sementara Ino dan Chouji sudah melahap makanan mereka.

"Ufah, ngga fafa," kata Ino disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya. Dia menelan makanannya dan berbicara dengan lebih jelas, "Lagian siapa yang maksa kita buat tinggal di rumah tanpa makanan?"

"Maksudku… membebankan bon makanan pada ayahmu…" kata Shikamaru ragu-ragu.

"Udah, makan aja! Kau pasti lapar kan?" kata Ino ceria. "Kalau ayah marah kita tinggal bilang ini bentuk pemberontakan kita terhadap tindakan sewenang-wenangnya!"

Chouji yang selesai paling dulu, dia segera mengambil air minum dari kulkas dan kembali ke tempat mereka duduk. Shikamaru tak makan begitu banyak, makanya dia selesai tak lama setelah Ino mengucapkan "gochisausama deshita".

Ino sudah memutuskan Shikamaru dan Chouji akan tidur di kamar kosong di lantai dua. Chouji dan Shikamaru tidak memprotes, jadi Ino memindahkan koper mereka ke kamar itu. Mereka minta untuk sekamar saja.

"Kalau mau kasur tambahan bilang saja ya," kata Ino ketika mereka membersihkan kamar yang akan ditempati Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dia memandang kasur kecil itu, dan melihat Chouji.

"Ini cukup untuk berdua kok," kata Shikamaru, Chouji kelihatan lega sekali.

"Bagus," kata Ino sembari menyeka keringat. Debu dan kotoran di mana-mana, memang kamar itu sudah lama sekali tak ditempati, orang terakhir yang menempati kamar itu adalah paman Ino, dan itu sudah enam bulan yang lalu.

"Kamar Ayah dan Ibu dikunci sih," keluh Ino. Tadinya Ino menyuruh mereka untuk tidur di kamar ayah dan ibunya saja, tapi ternyata ayahnya lebih cerdik.

"Mereka pasti sengaja, hanya kamar ini yang tidak dikunci, mereka pasti berharap kita akan bersih-bersih bersama," kata Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji diam saja, walau mereka mengakui itu benar.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Yah, tak bisa dibilang benar-benar diam, karena sesekali pekikan kaget Ino terdengar. Alasannya bervariasi, dari debu kecil yang menempel di rambut sampai sarang labah-labah yang tersangkut di kepalanya.

Ino baru akan pergi dari tempatnya berkutat ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Tiba-tiba mukanya yang penuh peluh menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya tertuju ke sudut ruangan itu. Dia memekik keras sekali. Sepersekian detik kemudian Chouji dibuat melongo dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Ino memeluk erat Shikamaru, tangannya melingkar di leher Shikamaru, sedangkan kakinya melingkar di paha cowok itu. Cewek berambut pirang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

Kontan wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ino segera menyadari apa yang terjadi dan melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya ikut memerah.

"S-sorry, tadi… kecoak," gagap Ino, wajahnya mendidih. Dia tak berani memandang mata hitam itu.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, dia memalingkan muka untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. Chouji menyambar keripik kentangnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengunyahnya, seakan di depannya adalah adegan drama yang cocok dinikmati bersama cemilan.

"A-aku ke kamar dulu… PR, harus mengerjakan PR."

Ino setengah berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Cewek Yamanaka itu mengunci kamarnya dan merebahkan diri ke kasur. Dia menyerobot bantal terdekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Dadanya naik-turun, jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan.

Perasaan lain muncul dalam diri Ino, kekhawatiran. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia berdebar-debar hanya karena seorang cowok malas yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru? Kenapa mukanya memerah? Apa yang membuatnya tak bisa memandang langsung mata Shikamaru?

Ino menenggelamkan mukanya makin dalam, berusaha melupakan, tapi adegan per adegan insiden tadi terus berkelebat dalam otaknya.

Ini baru hari pertama… dan dia sudah jadi begini. Dia tak berani memikirkan kemungkinan selanjutnya, tak berani memikirkan insiden-insiden serupa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga, dia tak berani memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk…

Bahwa dia bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan salah satu di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Inoichi tersenyum puas melihat lembar demi lembar foto yang ada di depannya. Shukaku dan Chouza yang berada mengapitnya ikut tersenyum. Di foto itu terpampang jelas, seorang perempuan berambut pirang memeluk erat cowok berambut nanas.

"Sempurna!" katanya puas. Dia melirik laki-laki lain yang ada di depannya. Umur laki-laki itu lebih muda darinya, bahkan sebaya dengan anak perempuannya.

"Terimakasih, Nak Shino," katanya kepada laki-laki di depannya. "Kami berutang budi."

Shino tak berkata apa-apa, ekspresinya tak kelihatan, jelas saja, wajahnya disembunyikan oleh bajunya yang sangat tertutup.

"Sudah kami kirim ke rekening Anda."

"Terimakasih," kata Shino. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Yang pertama, dengan Shikamaru," kata Inoichi, melirik Shukaku yang tersenyum. "Kita akan menyusun rencana untuk pendekatan Ino dan Chouji."

Mereka bertiga menyeringai, kemudian tertawa puas.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

"Gochisausama deshita" diucapkan setelah makan kan? *kuper*

Apa chapter ini kurang panjang lagi? Entah kenapa saya nggak bisa ngupdate banyak per chapter-nya, tapi kalau disuruh buat oneshot yang pendek malah nggak bisa. XO

Makasih banget buat yang bersedia review... :)

-Rere Aozora : sori, sori banget karena salah judul. TT_TT *dilempar sendal*

-Lalala : haha, iya. *nyetel lagu Sunao Na Niji*

-Al : saya juga lebih suka ShikaIno. *ngibarin bendera bertuliskan 'ShikaIno'* *ditimpuk*

-Kirihara Hisoka : yup. Jadi tambah rumit kah pairing-nya? ==;

-Haibara Kawaii : haha, sama Chouji kan lucu. :P Ini kan fic AU, jadi Ino bisa punya HP deh. Haha. XP

-Kirisha Zwingli : wah, dilia-san ganti pen name ya? *o* Haha, Temari cuma muncul di chapter 3 kok (rencananya sih). *dilemparin baskom*

-Antlia : maaf baru update sekarang. Thanks banget ya. *_*

-RaaRaa : haha, iya, soalnya fic ShikaIno Indonesia dikit sih, saya mau nambahin. XD Iya, kasihan Inoichi. TwT

Sekian. Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC.

* * *

Ino baru saja menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Dia juga menyadari bahwa insiden kemarin adalah kenyataan, dan bukan mimpi. Ino mendengus.

Dia tak ingin repot-repot membuka pintu kamarnya–ralat, dia tak mau menemui Shikamaru. Dia sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang bagaimana respon Shikmaru tentang kejadian kemarin.

Dia sama sekali tak menyentuh PR-nya seperti yang dia katakan sebagai dalih. Dia hanya meringkuk di dalam bantalnya, mencaci maki diri sendiri kenapa bisa bertindak sebodoh itu. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia–bahkan lima menit saja–tak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin?

Ino bahkan berpikir dia butuh memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk membuatnya amnesia. Tapi dia sadar, satu-satunya yang akan dia dapatkan dari tindakan itu hanyalah memar di kepala.

Terdengar ketukan pintu, hati Ino mencelos.

"Ino!"

Habislah sudah, itu Shikamaru.

"Ino! Buka!"

Ino bimbang sejenak, dia mengangkat mukanya, menatap pintu yang tetap berdiri kokoh di engselnya. Di baliknya, orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Ino berdiri, menggedor-gedor pintu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar, kencang sekali sampai terasa sesak. Menghela nafas, dia menimbang-nimbang. Gedoran pintu Shikamaru sama sekali tak membantu.

Dengan kaki terseret, akhirnya Ino berjalan menuju pintu. Pelan, sangat pelan, dia putar gagang pintu itu, dan pintu terbuka.

"Ngapain aja sih?" kata Shikamaru. Dia menggaruk rambut nanasnya, dan menguap.

Muka Ino memanas, rasanya kakinya ingin sekali lari dari tempat itu.

"Ngapain kau gedor-gedor pintu kamarku?" kata Ino mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar lantang. Matanya menghindar dari tatapan mata hitam itu.

"Sarapan," kata Shikamaru santai.

Ino baru saja ingat. Insiden kemarin membuatnya melupakan makan. "Oh. Yeah."

Ino melewati Shikamaru dan turun ke dapur, secepat mungkin. Dia tak menoleh, tapi dia yakin Shikamaru ikut turun dengannya.

Ino tak yakin ketika dia membuka lemari pendingin. Dia ingat, ayahnya sudah mengambil semua bahan makanan yang ada di rumah. Ino heran mengapa ayahnya masih sempat membawa semua persediaan makanan, apa di rumah Shikamaru tak ada cukup makanan untuk mereka?

"Yah, aku tak keberatan untuk pesan _delivery_ lagi," gumam Ino. Setengah tertawa, dia membuka kulkas untuk mengecek. Dia tak berharap banyak, tapi siapa tahu malaikat dengan tongkat sihir perak tadi malam menyihir kulkas itu menjadi penuh dengan sayur mayur.

Dan–wow–sepertinya malaikat pembawa-makanan itu benar-benar datang tadi malam.

"Sejak kapan–?"

Ino memandangi lemari es itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Betapa tidak, kulkas yang kemarin kosong melompong kini dipenuhi dengan makanan, sayur-mayur, bahkan susu kotak. Penuh, benar-benar penuh. Orang yang melihatnya pasti berasumsi bahwa kulkas itu telah dijejali persediaan makanan selama seminggu.

Memang benar, karena sebuah catatan diletakkan di kotak susu terdekat.

'Ino, ini persediaan makanan selama seminggu. Bumbu-bumbunya ada di lemari. Ayah bangkrut karena kau pesan terlalu banyak kemarin.

Inoichi.'

Ino tertawa. Jadi ini adalah alat yang mencegahnya untuk menggunakan fasilitas _delivery_? Ino berpuas diri, pada akhirnya–soal makanan–dia diberi kemudahan.

Hanya satu masalah, dia tidak bisa masak.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat setengah-serak mengagetkan Ino yang sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan keputusasaannya. Ino berbalik dan mendapati Chouji mengaduk-aduk bungkus keripik kentang seperti biasa.

"Chouji," kata Ino. Cewek berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. "Kita dikirimi makanan."

"Bagus dong!" kata Chouji segera. Dia–seperti sudah tahu–langsung membuka kulkas dan melongo di depan limpahan makanan itu.

Ino _sweatdrop_. "Buat apa persediaan makanan sebanyak itu kalau kita nggak bisa masak?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Loh? Aku bisa masak kok!" kata Chouji tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari makanan di depannya, seolah itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Ino, yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Chouji, seperti mendapat inspirasi.

"Ajari aku masak dong!" kata Ino yang mendadak bersemangat.

Chouji memandangnya heran, 'Perasaan baru saja Ino lesu dan kehilangan semangat, kenapa mendadak jadi semangat begitu?'

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Chouji sambil kembali memandangi isi kulkas.

"Eng…" Ino kembali mendapat masalah, dia tak tahu apa yang kemungkinan bisa dia masak, dan kalau pun ada sepertinya dia tak tahu apa nama masakan itu.

"_Well_, aku nggak terlalu tahu soal masak…" kata Ino lamat-lamat, sembari berpikir. "Kira-kira makanan apa yang sederhana tapi enak?"

Chouji mengangkat alis, kemudian mengelus dagu, tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin…"

* * *

"Kau yakin ini masakan yang mudah dibuat?" kata Ino yang susah payah mengupas bawang merah di tangannya. Matanya mulai berair karena si bawang merah.

"Ini masih termasuk sederhana kok," kata Chouji enteng. Dia mengupas bawang-bawang dengan cekatan. Dia mengambil sebuah cabai dan memotongnya dengan cepat.

Ino terpana dengan kehebatan Chouji dalam memasak, dia tak menyangka, Chouji bukan hanya pintar makan!

Ino kini mulai berurai air mata. "Ah! Aku menyerah! Lihat, saking susahnya aku sampai nangis!"

Ino mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Chouji tertawa kecil, akhirnya cowok tambun itu mengambil alih tugas memotong bawang merah.

"Kau iris saja sosisnya secara melintang," kata Chouji yang sedang sibuk dengan bawang merahnya. Ino memandang ke ujung ke tempat sebungkus sosis.

Ino menghela nafas, dia punya firasat pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya tak lebih mudah dari mengupas bawang merah.

Sementara Chouji mulai memasukkan bumbu ke dalam penggorengan, Ino masih sibuk dengan sosisnya.

"Sosisnya?" tanya Chouji sambil menumis bawang-bawang serta cabai.

"Eng… _well_…" Ino kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengelak.

Chouji menghela nafas dan mengambil alih tugas yang satu itu juga. Akhirnya, tersenyum lemah, Ino mundur agar Chouji bisa memotong sosis itu.

Tak sampai lima menit Chouji sudah memasukkan sosis-sosis itu ke penggorengan. Ino hanya mampu melihat, dan terpesona oleh keahlian memasak Chouji.

Bau masakan itu makin lama makin menggoda Ino. Ino menelan ludah ketika Chouji membubuhkan kecap ke dalam tumisannya.

Adil nggak sih kalau Ino yang membabat habis masakannya padahal Chouji yang susah payah memasak?

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan keras (Chouji), sosis tumis siap dihidangkan. Ino yang nafsu makannya tak bisa ditahan lagi segera membawa piring berisi masakan Chouji ke meja makan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Ino langsung makan dengan lahapnya, membuat Chouji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ino hampir saja menghabiskan makanannya kalau Chouji tidak menghentikannya.

"Ino!" kata Chouji tiba-tiba. Ino yang masih asyik mengunyah potongan sosis menoleh dan menaikkan alis.

"Apa?" tanya cewek itu.

"Shikamaru… nggak kebagian nih ceritanya?" tanya Chouji ragu-ragu. Ino membelalakkan matanya. Kelezatan makanan sang master keripik kentang telah membuatnya melupakan semuanya, termasuk cowok super malas berambut nanas itu.

"Aku akan antarkan makanannya," kata Ino cepat, tapi Chouji menghentikannya.

"Ino!" cegah Chouji cepat. Ino menghela nafas dan menoleh ke cowok Akimichi itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Aku… nggak kebagian nih ceritanya?" tanya Chouji dengan _puppy eyes_ no jutsu-nya.

"Kau kan bisa masak. Masak lagi saja ya," kata Ino sembari mengedipkan satu matanya. Membuat Chouji melongo, menatap punggung Ino dengan tatapan hampa. Cowok tambun itu mengelus perutnya perlahan, meratapi nasibnya yang nggak kebagian makanan.

Ino cepat-cepat ke kamar cowok nanas itu. Dia pertahankan agar hidungnya kebal dari lezat aroma yang menguar dari masakan di depannya itu. Dia tekan nafsunya untuk segera melahap makanan itu dan melupakan Shikamaru.

Bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru itu temannya dari kecil, walau pun dia super malas, super merepotkan, tukang main shogi, dan nggak pernah mengerti perasaannya, Ino nggak mungkin membiarkan sahabat masa kecilnya kelaparan kan?

Yah, memang sih kadang cowok yang satu itu bikin sebel, tapi kadang bikin seneng juga kok. Contohnya…

Apa ya? Ino lupa dengan jasa apa yang diberikan Shikamaru yang membuatnya senang. Dibikinin masakan lezat, nggak pernah. Dikasih hadiah, nggak pernah. Dikasih contekan ulangan, nggak pernah. Yang ada Shikamaru molor terus saat ulangan.

Diingatnya lagi perilaku Shikamaru yang kiranya membuat dia senang, tapi… apa? Kaya'nya nggak ada satu pun. Shikamaru selalu bikin dia kesal, kerjaannya tidur terus dan mengatai perempuan. Nggak pernah bisa jadi cowok yang dikagumi. Nggak ada satu pun alasan yang membuat Ino senang dia ada di dunia.

Tunggu dulu. Nggak juga kok, ada satu hal yang dilakukan Shikamaru yang setidaknya, bisa disebut sebagai 'melindungi'.

Yap!

Melindungi Ino dari kecoak kemarin!

Mau tak mau, mengingat kejadian kemarin muka Ino menjadi semerah tomat. Dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru dan cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran tak enak itu dari otaknya.

Ino langsung membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya, dan yang terpampang di hadapannya adalah cowok berambut nanas yang memandangi sebuah kertas dengan pandangan hampa. Bukan, bukan kertas, melainkan foto.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tak biasanya Shikamaru begitu, meskipun dia tidak pernah ceria, Ino belum pernah melihat Shikamaru sedih–nyaris menangis seperti itu.

Shikamaru segera menoleh dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam kantongnya.

"Hn?" hanya itu respon dari Shikamaru.

Ino memandang Shikamaru, meneliti. Tampaknya Shikamaru yang dihiasi ekspresi menyedihkan hanya beberapa detik lalu, kini Shikamaru sudah berubah menjadi Shikamaru yang biasanya, yang menyebalkan, malas, dan cuek.

"Ada makanan, masakannya Chouji," kata Ino sembari menyodorkan masakkan yang mengumbar aroma yang menggoda itu.

Shikamaru mengamati makanan itu sejenak dengan tatapan menilai, kemudian, "Aku lagi nggak pengen makan."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Shikamaru, tensi Ino langsung naik. "Nggak pengen makan, katamu?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab, hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan cuek.

"Kau tahu betapa susahnya memasak makanan ini, heh? Chouji memasaknya dengan penuh pengorbanan! Dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah?" kata Ino dengan darah yang mendidih. Oke, emang terdengar agak lebay, tapi menurut Ino itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau nggak ngerti kata-kataku ya?" kata Shikamaru datar. "Aku lagi nggak pengen makan."

Mulut Ino langsung maju, cemberut. Dengan segera dia menyendokkan potongan sosis ke mulutnya, tepat di depan hidung si jenius.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Shikamaru hanya mengernyit.

Ino yang sedang asyik makan tiba-tiba teringat satu hal: foto yang di pegang Shikamaru saat dia masuk. Rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat telah meruntuhkan nafsu makannya yang menggebu.

"Shikamaru?" tanyanya. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alis sebagai respon.

"Foto yang tadi… foto siapa?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu, takut jenius di depannya tersinggung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Shikamaru datar. _Well_, Ino sudah memprediksi jawaban ini sebelumnya, dan dia tidak heran si rambut nanas menjawab dengan jawaban ini.

"Foto Temari-san, ya?" tebak Ino. Tiba-tiba saja muka Shikamaru menjadi semerah sosis tumis yang dimakan Ino. Tebakan Ino, jitu.

"Bener ya?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak merespon.

"Kau… bener-bener suka sama Temari-san ya?" tanya Ino lagi. Shikamaru tak menjawab, hanya memandang dinding kamar yang dingin dan pucat. Rasanya seperti déjà vu, ini persis seperti kejadian satu hari sebelum hari ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia beda," kata Shikamaru sembari menatap hampa dinding bercat putih bersih di depannya. "Dia salah satu alasanku membenci perjodohan ini."

Ino terpana memandang Shikamaru yang di depannya. Terlihat dan terdengar dewasa sekali, tak seperti Shikamaru yang cuek yang biasa dia temui.

"Dia tak bakal marah kalau pun aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk perjodohan konyol ini. Dia pasti mengerti," kata Shikamaru lebih ke dirinya sendiri. "Tapi justru itu yang membuatku sulit melepaskannya."

Ino melongo, matanya tak lepas dari Shikamaru. Inikah Shikamaru yang sebenarnya?

Shikamaru yang sebenarnya, bukan cowok super malas, super cuek, dan super menyebalkan yang dikenal Ino. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya adalah Shikamaru yang baru saja dilihat Ino. Shikamaru adalah cowok dewasa yang sangat mengerti perasaan perempuan.

Ternyata menjadi teman masa kecil Shikamaru tidak membuat Ino mengenal Shikamaru.

Kenyataan itu entah mengapa membuat Ino tak suka. Selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang. Bahkan sosis tumis yang aromanya masih menguar tak menggoda lagi bagi Ino.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Saya minta maaf banget karena baru bisa ngupdate sekarang! DX Laptop saya rusak, dan ini baru selesai diperbaiki. Maaf banget...

Oh ya, kira-kira Ino itu pinter masak nggak ya?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. :3

Review lagi, please? -plak-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC.

* * *

Ino tak keberatan bila dia hidup bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, asal tak ada insiden memalukan dan dia terus disuguhi sosis tumis. Dia juga tak keberatan bila persediaan makanan terus menerus dikirim saat dia tidur.

Pada hari kelima setelah makanan dikirim, Ino mulai ingat apa yang namanya lapar. Lima hari penuh sebelumnya perutnya dimanjakan dengan makanan-makanan enak Chouji, tapi kini tak bisa lagi. Inoichi baru akan mengirimnya makanan bila sudah tujuh hari setelah pengiriman makanan. Ino tak bisa menggunakan fasilitas _delivery_ lagi, pulsanya habis, dan ayahnya tak mau repot-repot membelikan untuknya. Yang lebih buruk, sambungan telepon rumah–dengan mencurigakan–terputus.

Shikamaru maupun Chouji nampaknya tak sefrustasi Ino, karena mereka tenang-tenang saja menikmati sisa susu kotak yang ada di kulkas.

"Orang tua kita sengaja memutus telepon, biar kita nggak pakai _delivery_ lagi," kata Shikamaru datar.

Sejujurnya, Ino akan merasa lebih baik jika Shikamaru tak bilang begitu.

Setidaknya kebersihan rumah dapat terjaga selama seminggu itu. Dihuni oleh hanya tiga orang membuat rumah itu lebih mudah diurus ketimbang biasanya. Ino juga mulai sadar bahwa Haku tak ada di sana, dan dia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri, termasuk membereskan kamar.

Di pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu, mereka memutuskan untuk ke kamar masing-masing setelah sarapan. Chouji dan Shikamaru mengatakan mereka butuh belajar. Ino tak mau membahas lebih lanjut dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah mencuci piring.

Ino merebahkan diri ke kasur dan meraih ponselnya. Dia menatap nanar layar ponsel itu, SMS dari 'Forehead' lebih dari sepuluh, SMS lama, dan dia tak membalas satu pun SMS darinya. Tampaknya Sakura cukup mengerti keadaan Ino yang kini sedang krisis, maka itu dia berhenti mengirimi Ino SMS sekarang ini.

Pintu terjeblak terbuka, Shikamaru langsung nyelonong masuk dan setengah berteriak.

"Kamarku, dan kamar Chouji!"

Ino menggeram kesal kepada cowok di depannya. Udah seenaknya masuk, pakai teriak-teriak lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang namanya privasi?" geram Ino. Dia bangkit dari kasur dan berkacak pinggang, kesal.

Shikamaru langsung menyambar tangan Ino. Dia menggandeng–atau lebih tepat disebut menyeret–Ino ke kamarnya dan kamar Chouji.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan–?"

Ino berdiri di depan kamar sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji tertegun. Pintu terbuka, mempertontonkan pemandangan kamar yang… sukses membuat mulut Ino terbuka lebar.

Kamar dipenuhi dengan pasir dan kerikil, kasur berseprei putih bersih telah disulap menjadi gundukan debu abu-abu. Baju-baju yang tertata rapi di lemari seperti dikeluarkan secara paksa. Parfum, deodoran, serta barang-barang lain berserakan di lantai.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?" kata Ino setengah-teriak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Chouji ternyata ada di kamar itu. Sepertinya cowok dari klan Akimichi itu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama di kamar itu. Dia keluar, terbatuk-batuk.

"Pasti ada yang melakukannya saat kita sarapan," kata Chouji. Ino mengernyit.

"Tapi siapa? Pertama kecoak, sekarang debu-debu ini…" Ino bergidik ketika membayangkan ada teroris yang mengintai rumah yang mereka tinggali dan siap membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, Ino kembali ingat, teroris mana yang meneror lewat kecoak dan debu?

"Paling orang iseng." Ino mencoba menguatkan diri terhadap asumsi ini. "Lebih baik kita bersihkan saja."

Tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Ino melangkah maju, masuk ke kamar itu. Itu bukan kotoran, itu gunung debu.

"Ke mana Haku saat kita membutuhkannya?"

Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru terpaksa membersihkan kamar itu, tanpa membahas lagi apa penyebabnya kamar itu mendadak menjadi kotor. Kamar itu sudah sedikit lebih bersih, setidaknya lebih baik daripada sebelum dibersihkan.

Mengelap keringat, Ino kembali mendorong debu-debu keluar dari kamar itu menggunakan sapu. Ya, bukan hanya menyapu, saking banyaknya debu, dia harus mendorongnya keluar.

"Aku ambil minum deh," kata Shikamaru. Ino tidak mencegahnya keluar, karena dia sendiri haus setengah mati. Maka, dia meneruskan menyapu sementara Chouji mengembalikan baju-baju ke lemari.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam, karena tak punya persediaan energi untuk bicara lagi.

Ino baru saja menyadari bahwa Shikamaru melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna: menutup pintu. Ngapain juga menutup pintu kalau akhirnya dibuka Ino? Sebenarnya, yang dilakukan Shikamaru hampir mendekati mengganggu, karena Ino harus bersusah payah memutar gagang pintu untuk mengeluarkan debu-debu yang telah dikumpulkannya.

Dengan kesal Ino memutar gagang pintu. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi, pintu tak membuka sedikit pun. Di saat itulah Ino menarik kesimpulan.

"Shikamaru mengunci pintunya!" teriak Ino panik. Perhatian Chouji teralih. Dia menghampiri Ino.

"Kenapa dia mengunci pintunya?" tanya Chouji polos sembari mendorong Ino minggir. Ino melangkah ke samping, membiarkan Chouji memutar-mutar gagang pintu.

"Mana kutahu!" kata Ino panik, nyaris teriak. Dia menggigit kuku jarinya.

Chouji kini sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu, namun sia-sia saja, pintu tetap berdiri kokoh. Terengah-engah, Chouji berkata pada Ino. "Kau bawa HP?"

"Ya!" kata Ino bersemangat, dia telah mendapat pencerahan. Dia meraih ponselnya, tapi dia segera sadar, bahwa tidak ada pulsa yang tersisa yang bisa menolong mereka. Semangatnya langsung hangus setelah berkobar.

"Pulsaku habis!" kata Ino, panik lagi.

Chouji sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya lagi mendobrak pintu, maka dia mencari alternatif lain untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Chouji. Ino terlonjak dari lantai karena volume suara Chouji yang fantastis. Dia menutup telinganya untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau gendang telinganya robek akibat suara Chouji.

"Chouji!" Ino ganti berteriak untuk menyaingi suara Chouji, tapi suara cowok tambun itu jauh lebih keras sampai Chouji tak mendegar suara Ino.

"CHOUJI!" kali ini Ino mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk berteriak, dan berhasil. Chouji berhenti berteriak dan menoleh ke cewek berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" kata Ino kesal.

"Oh," kata Chouji, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Sorry."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Kalau dia adalah Shikamaru yang IQ-nya lebih dari dua ratus, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Pikir, Ino, pikir. Setidaknya meskipun kau tak sepintar Shikamaru, berpura-puralah jadi dia.

Ino menyatukan jari-jarinya, berlaga seperti si jenius yang sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya Ino lebih mirip orang bertapa daripada orang berpikir.

Aha! Seakan ada lampu yang menyala terang di atas kepala Ino. Ino kini yakin betul apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Memang nggak ada cara lain selain teriak.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara menaiki anak tangga terakhir dengan malas. Dua gelas air putih digenggamnya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali nggak mau berkorban untuk dua orang itu, tapi daripada nanti dihadiahi bogem mentah.

Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara orang. Kaya'nya sih Chouji dan Ino, tapi kok kaya'nya panik gitu?

Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya, menuju kamarnya dan Chouji. Suara yang samara-samar itu kini makin jelas…

"SHIKAMARU!"

'Itu pasti Ino,' pikirnya. Suara yang melengking tinggi itu nggak mungkin bukan dia.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru memutar gagang pintu.

Lho?

"Nggak bisa dibuka," gumamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia sama sekali nggak merasa mengunci pintunya.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Suara sopran itu makin keras terdengar. Padahal pintu kayu jati membatasi mereka, tapi suara cewek itu terasa begitu nyata. Saking kerasnya kali ya.

"Iya, sebentar!" Shikamaru kewalahan jadinya. Di mana kunci kamar ini di simpan?

Shikamaru menunduk, memandang kakinya yang polos tanpa alas kaki. Berpikir. Ayolah, di mana dia bisa mendapat kunci kamar ini? Apa dia harus pergi ke rumah ayahnya dan meminta kuncinya ke Inoichi?

Tampaknya tidak.

Sebuah kunci tergeletak pasrah di depan pintu, tepat di depan kakinya, seolah menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Dia mengambil kunci itu, dengan pelan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"SHIKAMA–"

Bruk!

"Ru…"

Sekali lagi, Chouji harus dibuat melongo.

Ino menindih Shikamaru dengan mulut maju karena baru saja mengucap 'ru'. Shikamaru terlentang di lantai, tak dapat bergerak.

Oh, tambahan. Bibir mereka bertemu.

Muka Ino semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri. Tanpa mengucap salam, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Shikamaru jadi merasa tidak enak, karena dia yakin ada air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata gadis Yamanaka itu. Tapi apa daya, gadis itu telah mengunci pintu kamarnya, seolah tak mengizinkan Shikamaru meminta maaf.

"Wow." Chouji mengamati pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan keras oleh Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang dengan susah payah menegakkan diri.

"Pertama pelukan, sekarang ciuman."

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak yakin semua itu kebetulan."

* * *

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Inoichi?" tanya Chouza ragu memandangi hasil jepretan di depannya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu…" Inoichi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ino sepertinya benar-benar marah kali ini," kata Shikaku.

"Haku, apa menurutmu ini berlebihan?" tanya Inoichi kepada bishounen di depannya.

"Saya rasa ya, Tuan."

Inoichi menelan ludah.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Kependekan ya? Maaf banget. Chapter 6 cuma bisa segini. Xo Well, semoga walau pendek nggak terlalu mengecewakan ya. :D

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

Inoichi menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, dia tak pernah merasa secemas ini sebelumnya. Kulit dan bibirnya sepucat mayat. Tiga pasang mata mengamatinya dengan khawatir, tapi Inoichi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ketiga orang itu. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu, Ino Yamanaka.

Ya, putrinya, anak semata wayangnya yang telah ia celakai. Dia, ayah dari gadis itu, telah membuat Ino menderita meskipun dia tak bermaksud begitu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa rencananya ternyata begitu kejam. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah putrinya menjadi korban?

Inoichi awalnya tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Haku. Pramuwisma itu memang telah merangkap sebagai agen rahasia dalam misi perjodohan yang dicetuskan Inoichi. Inoichi hanya diam membeku ketika Haku melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

"Nona Ino tak keluar dari kamar selama tiga hari. Pintunya terkunci, jendela terkunci."

Saat itu Inoichi hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya. Ini dia hasil karyanya. Anaknya mengurung diri selama tiga hari, tanpa makan. Otomatis di rapor anak gadisnya nanti akan ada catatan alpha selama tiga hari.

Inoichi menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus menghentikan ini, dia harus menyelamatkan putrinya. Dia harus menyudahi ini.

"Kita ke rumahku."

Haku, Shikaku dan Chouza mengangguk tanda setuju.

Shikamaru dan Chouji baru saja mendudukkan diri ke kursi meja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam semenjak kejadian itu. Suapan demi suapan mereka lewati dalam diam, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kedua anak yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah itu tak berhasil membuat Ino keluar kamar. Mereka sudah mencoba membujuk gadis itu agar melunakkan hatinya, namun pintu itu tak bergeser seinci pun. Shikamaru bahkan ragu Ino dapat mendengar mereka, karena kemungkinan besar Ino menjalani hari-harinya dengan berhibernasi.

Meskipun kekhawatiran makin membesar di diri masing-masing, mereka tetap belum menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Shikamaru bahkan sulit tidur karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis yang menyembunyikan diri di kamar sebelah.

Chouji baru akan menyuapkan suapan kelimanya ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Ya, kejadian yang menimpa mereka telah membuat nafsu makan Chouji turun dengan drastis. Meskipun dia belum sempat mengukur, dia yakin berat badannya turun.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Chouji. Shikamaru diam saja, mempersilakan Chouji membuka pintu.

Chouji terperangah ketika mendapati ayahnya, kedua pamannya serta pembantu mereka berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, cowok tambun itu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Inoichi langsung menerobos mereka menuju lantai dua. Sudah dapat dipastikan, tujuannya adalah kamar putrinya. Inoichi memutar gagang pintu, namun pintu tak mau membuka. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau pintu kamar itu terkunci, tapi tetap saja dia frustasi begitu membuktikannya sendiri.

Yang lain segera menyusul Inoichi. Tetapi kehadiran mereka pun tak merubah keadaan. Ruangan itu tetap sepi, sunyi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" kata Inoichi pelan. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Yang lain saling pandang, nampaknya tak punya ide lagi.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin takkan berhasil, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba…"

Inoichi langsung memandang mata onyx kepunyaan Shikamaru itu. Matanya memancarkan sedikit harapan.

"Katakan apa idemu," kata Inoichi bersemangat, seolah baru saja menemukan peta harta karun.

"Ada yang punya jepit rambut?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu melongo. Apa yang ingin dilakukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan jepit rambut?

"Ada," Haku yang buka mulut pertama kali. Dorogohnya kantong bajunya, mengeluarkan jepit rambut mungil berwarna hitam.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima jepit itu sembari berkata, "_Thanks_."

Shikamaru berjongkok di depan gagang pintu, dimasukkannya jepit rambut itu ke lubang kunci. Inoichi mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?" kata Inoichi, dengan ragu dia mendekati bocah nanas itu.

"Membuka pintu."

Shikamaru memutar-mutar jepitnya, namun selama tiga menit seterusnya tak ada yang terjadi. Lima orang lain menggigit bibir, berkeringat dingin, penasaran apakah usaha Shikamaru akan gagal atau–

Klik!

–berhasil.

Shikamatu memutar gagang pintu dan pintu mengayun terbuka. Yang lain hanya bisa bengong menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau berhasil, Nak!" kata Inoichi, berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih!"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tanpa dikomando masing-masing dari mereka masuk ke kamar Ino. Tentu saja Inoichi yang pertama, karena dia langsung meneriakkan nama Ino begitu sampai di kamar.

Yang lain segera tahu alasannya: kondisi Ino benar-benar parah. Kulit pucat, rambut yang biasanya diikat rapi kini kusut, kantong matanya tebal, dan tubuh itu tak bisa dibilang langsing lagi, kurus, hanya tinggal kulit pembungkus tulang.

"INO!"

Teriakan Inoichi menggema di seluruh ruangan, mungkin saja saking besarnya frekuensinya, bisa terdengar sampai luar rumah. Tapi yang lain memaklumi, bahkan tak ada satu pun yang menutup telinga. Inoichi, bagaimana pun juga adalah seorang ayah, rasa sesal pastilah telah menguasai dirinya sampai terasa sesak.

Shikamaru maju dan berjongkok di sebelah Inoichi yang terus memandangi wajah pucat anaknya. Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ino yang lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali dia ingat.

Bisa dia rasakan.

"Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit," kata Shikamaru bijak. Yang lain memandangnya, entah apa yang apa di pikiran mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka tak bisa memberi respon lain selain mengangguk.

* * *

Putih.

Mata sapphire Ino hanya dapat menangkap warna putih ketika terbuka pertama kali. Seterusnya, apa yang ada di hadapannya menjadi begitu jelas.

Dalam perkiraannya, dia sedang terbaring tanpa daya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ternyata di kamar sempit itu ada orang lain selain Ino. Orang itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya, tertidur dengan kepala di ranjang Ino. Dari kantong matanya, Ino bisa tahu kalau orang itu pasti telah menjalani hari yang melelahkan.

"Chouji..."

Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Orang-orang pasti khawatir sekali dengan keadaannya. Mengunci kamar selama lima hari, tanpa keluar, tanpa melakukan aktivitas lain selain menangis. Ino kini menyesal telah melakukan tindakan naif, hanya karena kemarahannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru...

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia mencari sosok berkepala nanas dengan ekspresi tanpa semangat hidup. Kemana? Kemana? Pertanyaan itu terus berdengung di kepala Ino. Yang dia temukan hanyalah _air conditione_r, pintu menuju kamar mandi, dan meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Oh, tambahan, tiang penggantung infus.

Cowok di sebelah kanan Ino menggeliat. Otomatis perhatian Ino teralih. Ritual tidur Chouji telah terganggu, matanya kini terbuka perlahan.

"I- Ino?" tanyanya tak percaya ketika dia telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Ya," kata Ino lembut sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Syukurlah," kata Chouji yang berusaha menegakkan diri. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Berapa lama aku di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Baru satu malam."

Ino memandang ke sekeliling lagi. "Shi–" Ino berhenti, dan meralat perkataannya. "Yang lain mana?"

"Ortu kita kerja, Haku di rumah, Shikamaru..." Chouji berhenti sejenak, dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Ino, entah mengapa. "...aku tak tahu."

Ino merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyusup ke dadanya, membuat sesak.

"Makasih udah nemenin," kata Ino sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Chouji membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang lebih lembut.

Ino jadi merasa lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. Kenapa di saat Chouji menjaganya dengan penuh pengorbanan, di saat orang lain memikirkannya, mengkhawatirkannya, dia malah memikirkan Shikamaru? Ino bahkan yakin sekarang Shikamaru sedang berkencan dengan Temari.

Inoichi dan yang lain datang malamnya. Semuanya, tanpa Shikamaru. Ino tak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi, kesal atau kecewa. Yang pasti dia sudah tak betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit, karena keheningannya mengingatkan pada Shikamaru, lagi. Maka itu esoknya Ino memilih untuk pulang.

Ino merasa sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, meskipun yang lain tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya. Keluar dari rumah sakit menurut Ino adalah cara paling efektif untuk memulihkan Ino, karena dia benci kesenyapan dan kesuraman yang setiap detik menyiksanya.

Yang mengantar Ino pulang hanya Inoichi, karena Chouji harus sekolah setelah membolos satu hari. Mau tak mau rasa bersalah Ino jadi lebih besar karena telah melibatkan Chouji.

"Ayah," kata Ino ragu-ragu ketika dalam perjalanan. Suasana kaku itu begitu asing bagi Ino. Sebelum perjodohan, Ino hanya mengenal candaan dan tawa bila bertemu Inoichi.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Keheningan menyusul. Masing-masing dari mereka tutup mulut, tak berani angkat bicara.

"Ayah juga minta maaf."

Mungkin Inoichi terlalu malu untuk berpaling menghadapi Ino, atau mungkin dia tak mau ambil resiko saat menyetir.

"Kalau begitu, kita damai?" kata Ino dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Inoichi tertawa, "Ya."

"Tak ada lagi perjodohan?"

"Ayah tak mungkin mencelakai putri ayah lagi."

Dan Ino memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Ino baru ingat kalau ini adalah Minggu kedua setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Teman-temannya memang sempat panik dan mengutuk Ino karena membuat masing-masing dari mereka khawatir, tapi sekarang kehidupan Ino yang ceria sudah kembali.

Ino sama sekali belum mengadakan kontak dengan Shikamaru, bahkan kontak mata pun tidak. Dan Ino patut bersyukur untuk itu, karena dia benar-benar tak ingin menatap mata onyx itu.

Namun Tuhan ternyata tak akan membiarkan mereka berperang dingin terus menerus.

Ino menghela nafas lega ketika bel berbunyi. Dengan ceria dia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia menunggu Asuma-sensei keluar kelas, baru setelah itulah dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu."

Sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati orang terakhir yang paling ingin dia temui menatapnya. Mata onyx-nya memancarkan keseriusan, bukan kemalasan seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Shika... maru?"

**-to be continued-**

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Ternyata agak lebih sedikit dari perkiraan saya. ^^a

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

"Shika... maru?"

Mata onyx itu beradu dengan mata aquamarine Ino. Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut. Mata malas itu entah ada di mana, yang Ino temukan hanyalah mata yang memancarkan keseriusan, keinginan kuat. Ino bergidik melihat ekspresi langka dari Shikamaru. Dia punya dugaan tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan Shikamaru, dan dia sangat berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

"Aku mau ngomong."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ngomong aja."

"Tunggu sampai yang lain pergi."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Mata biru itu mengelilingi ruangan. Hanya ada tiga manusia di sana: Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru. Ino pun melirik Sakura yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya. Sakura ganti menatap Ino dengan tatapan seolah dia adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Cewek berambut pink itu nyengir dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru di kelas yang sepi.

"Apa?" tanya Ino, berusaha suaranya tetap tegas, walaupun jantungnya bertalu-talu layaknya genderang yang ditabuh. Dia berdoa dalam hati. 'Katakan apa saja asal jangan yang satu itu,' seolah dia memerintah Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf."

Yang Ino coba untuk dikubur dalam-dalam muncul ke permukaan. Kenapa? Padahal Ino sudah berusaha membuang jauh-jauh masalah itu dari ingatannya, tapi kini Shikamaru datang dan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Sesungguhnya dia merasa jauh lebih baik jika Shikamaru tidak meminta maaf.

"Terlambat," katanya ketus. Tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya, kemarahan telah menguasai. Dia tersenyum kecut, dan berbalik.

Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, beranggapan bahwa lebih banyak udara sama dengan lebih banyak energi untuk mengendalikan kemarahan.

Tapi tampaknya, seberapa banyak udara yang dia hirup tak akan berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" bentak Ino, dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berbalik, tak berniat menatap sepasang onyx itu. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan hubungannya dengan sahabat kecilnya itu. Biarlah mereka menjadi musuh abadi setelah ini. Ino tak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah terhindar dari anak sulung Shikaku itu.

"Kemana kamu saat aku sakit, hah?" emosi benar-benar mengambil alih tubuh Ino sekarang, dia melupakan akal sehatnya. Yang ada dalam dirinya hanyalah kemarahan yang membakar, keinginan kuat untuk menumpahkan semuanya. "Kamu senang-senang sama pacar kamu!"

Ino tak mengecewakan orang-orang yang memberinya julukan 'keras kepala', dia sama sekali tak berkaca-kaca. Tidak, justru giginya bergemeletuk. "Kamu nggak sadar ya? Penyebab aku pingsan juga kamu! Siapa yang mengunci pintu itu? Kamu!"

Tubuh ramping itu berbalik, menghadapi laki-laki yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya tak teratur. Emosi telah membuat detak jantung Ino menjadi jauh lebih cepat, tak terkendali. Mata aquamarine menolak untuk bertemu dengan onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan temui aku lagi."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum Ino berbalik dan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Gadis Yamanaka itu berlari di sepanjang koridor, berusaha secepatnya menuju pintu keluar. Bisa dia rasakan, matanya terasa penuh oleh air. Setetes bening mengaliri pipinya. Ino menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Bukan, dia bukanlah tipikal perempuan yang menangisi kesedihannya. Shikamaru tak cukup berharga untuk membuat Ino bersedih sampai mengeluarkan air matanya yang langka. Air matanya itu adalah wujud kemarahannya**―**air mata itu mengutuk Shikamaru.

Ino masuk ke mobil, berusaha mengabaikan Kabuto yang memandangnya keheranan. Mata biru kehijauannya yang masih buram menatap kosong ke luar jendela, sesekali dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'Berhenti menangis! Berhenti menangis!' Ino terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, berusaha membuat suasana hatinya kembali normal. Dia tidak terisak, masalahnya hanyalah air mata itu tak mau berhenti keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kabuto yang mencuri-pandang lewat kaca spion tak berani bertanya apa yang membuat majikannya sefrustasi itu.

Ino menghela nafas ketika mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Yamanaka. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berharap tak ada yang akan menghadangkan dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar tercinta.

Terus menundukkan kepala, yang Ino lihat hanyalah lantai. Dan kaki.

Ino mendongak, matanya menelusuri kaki gemuk sampai kepala bundar Chouji. Ya, di teras rumahnya, laki-laki itu berdiri, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ino sangat heran mendapati Chouji berdiri tanpa keripik kentangnya.

Ino mendengus dan melangkah melewati cowok tambun itu. Sungguh, dia sedang tidak ada niat untuk bicara atau mendengarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan dari sahabat karibnya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, biarkanlah dia menuju kamarnya! Hanya itu yang dia inginkan!

Ino sudah bosan dengan tepukan di bahunya.

Ino menoleh cepat, memandang mata sipit Chouji. "_Sorry_, tapi aku lagi nggak mood."

Chouji tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Ino. "Sebentar saja."

Ino berdecak kesal. Dia dengan malas memutar badannya. Jari-jari lentiknya mengusap matanya yang basah dengan kasar, berusaha memperjelas penglihatan. Dia mengangkat dagunya, memandang Chouji dengan tatapan 'cepat-selesaikan'.

"Shikamaru itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan," Chouji memulai. Dia mengalihkan jari-jarinya dari pundak Ino. "Sebenarnya, dia yang menunggu kamu di rumah sakit."

Rahang Ino membuka lebar, mata aquamarine-nya seolah bisa terlepas dari tulang. Dalam kebingungan dan keterkejutannya, dia hanya bisa menunggu Chouji melanjutkan.

"Dia tidak bisa tidur, menunggu kamu bangun sejak kamu masuk rumah sakit." Alis Chouji melengkung melawan gravitasi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu akan meneruskan atau tidak. Akhirnya dengan wajah prihatin bukan buatan, dia melanjutkan, "Paginya, dia minta aku menggantikan dia."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Dia nggak bisa ketemu kamu, karena dia merasa bersalah," Chouji meneruskan. "Padahal itu bukan salahnya 'kan? Semua itu rencana orang tua kita."

Ino akan merasa jauh lebih baik jika seseorang menamparnya saat itu juga. Dia benar-benar bodoh, bahkan sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya, dia telah berani menuduh Shikamaru, mempersalahkannya. Kenapa selama ini dia terus menutup mata, tak mau mencari kebenarannya? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Chouji adalah kebenaran, akankah dia bisa menemui Shikamaru dan mengekspresikan sesalnya?

"Shikamaru sayang padamu." Chouji memandang Ino tanpa keraguan. "Dia benar-benar peduli."

Jika orang bisa kehabisan air mata, itulah yang akan terjadi pada Ino sebentar lagi. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kini dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang dia tangisi. Seharusnya air mata itu memang bukan untuk mengutuk Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru putus sama Temari, di hari kedua kamu ngambek."

Mulut Ino membuka lebih lebar. Shikamaru... Temari... putus? Kenapa? Bukankah terakhir Ino menyinggung tentang Temari, Shikamaru menjadi begitu sensitif? Apa yang bisa menghapus perasaan Shikamaru yang begitu kuat terhadap Temari?

"Temari... punya cowok lagi."

Ino hanya bisa terbelalak.

Figur seorang Temari yang elegan hancur berkeping-keping. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak. Hanya kata itu yang terus berdengung di telinganya. Dia terus menyangkal fakta yang baru saja di dengarnya, tak bisa mempercayainya meskipun dia yakin telinganya tak bermasalah.

Temari, yang telah Ino jadikan sampel perempuan yang patut ditiru, telah membuat Ino kecewa. Temari telah mencabut gelar kehormatanya di hati Ino, dengan tangannya sendiri. Ino serasa benar-benar kehilangan sosok Temari yang selalu membuatnya iri karena bisa menjadi sosok yang selalu Shikamaru ingat. Membuatnya iri karena auranya yang memikat.

Pikiran Ino mendadak kosong, fakta-fakta mengejutkan datang bertubi-tubi membuat hatinya memberontak, menolak informasi yang baru saja diberikan Akimichi di depannya. Kini pertanyaan bodoh muncul.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia telah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Shikamaru telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Dia telah mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru memberi perhatian khusus padanya. Dia telah mengetahui Shikamaru tak lagi terikat dengan Temari.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah dia senang?

"Pergilah." Chouji selalu bisa menenangkan Ino dengan senyumannya yang tulus dan lembut, membuat Ino tak menyesal memiliki sahabat seperti dirinya.

"Makasih, makasih banyak!"

Sepasang kaki itu pun berlari, pundaknya menopang tas selempang tanpa ada niat melepasnya. Biarlah, yang tercetak di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah laki-laki berkepala nanas yang telah berhasil mengaduk-ngaduk perasaannya dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

'Shikamaru...'

Ino tidak dianugerahi otak secerdas Shikamaru sehingga bisa dengan mudah menyadari semua. Menyadari kalau Shikamaru tak pernah punya maksud buruk padanya, menyadari bahwa yang merenggut ciuman pertamanya adalah rencana sang ayah, menyadari kalau**―**

Apakah kelewat percaya diri namanya jika dia menyimpulkan bahwa Shikamaru menyukainya?

Yang pasti pikiran itu mampu membuat senyum tersungging di bibir merah mudanya. Yah, dia tak mau membohongi diri bahwa dia senang mendengar jika Shikamaru tak mau melukainya.

Semula, tujuannya adalah kediaman Nara, namun di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti. Dan memang seharusnya dia berhenti.

Dia berhenti tepat di dekat lapangan sepak bola yang tak bisa dibilang terawat. Ketidakteraturan menjadi kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Rumput tumbuh sesuka hati mereka, dan sepasang gawang tua berkarat berdiri di kedua sisi lapangan.

Di tepi lapangan, di tempat berdirinya pohon yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber keteduhan, kepala nanas yang sangat Ino kenal mendongak. Tak salah lagi, Shikamaru sedang melaksanakan ritual favoritnya.

Ino berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju cowok itu. Semakin dekat, debar jantungnya makin tak bisa dikendalikan. Apakah ini disebabkan oleh rasa lelah, atau karena orang yang ditemuinya begitu penting?

Ino mencapai keteduhan dan berhenti. Dia memegang lututnya, kepayahan.

"Boleh duduk?" pertanyaan sederhana itu tak digubris oleh Shikamaru. Ino mengasumsikan itu sebagai persetujuan.

Ino mendudukkan diri di batang pohon, menghadap ke timur. Dia memang tak ingin mengadakan kontak mata dengan cowok yang bersandar dengan menghadap ke utara itu.

Ino menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia merasa ada yang bermasalah dengan pita suaranya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Karena suaranya bergetar.

"Aku menyesal sudah marah-marah ke kamu tanpa tahu kebenarannya."

Putri tunggal Inoichi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru bergeming.

"Aku ikut sedih kamu putus."

Anehnya, Shikamaru sama sekali tak bergerak atau pun menggeser posisinya. Apa dia sedang berada di alam lain?

Ino menelan ludah lagi, menyadari betapa lancangnya dia. Harusnya dari awal dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru tak akan memaafkannya.

"Kamu bilang aku nggak boleh nemuin kamu lagi."

Ino tersentak. Shikamaru baru saja memperdengarkan suaranya. Genderang bertalu-talu dalam diri Ino, rupanya dia kelewat senang.

Tapi Ino segera sadar bahwa Shikamaru baru saja menyindirnya.

Dengan pipi merona, Ino mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. Cewek pirang itu membantah, "Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak boleh nemuin kamu kan?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino, jantung Ino berdebar liar.

Sedetik setelah onyx itu menemukan aquamarine, yang dilakukan pemiliknya hanya tersenyum, senyum samar yang bahkan hanya bertahan tak sampai tiga detik. Kini rona yang tadinya hanya menjamah pipi Ino merambat ke telinga.

"Dasar!" kata Shikamaru, tangannya**―**secara tak teduga**―**mengusap kepala Ino. Malang, Ino harus diserang sensasi panas lagi.

"Apaan sih?" Ino cemberut, mencoba mengalihkan tangan Shikamaru dari kepalanya. "Kuncirku rusak, tahu!"

Shikamaru menarik tangannya, di saat yang sama mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Lagi, dia menatap awan.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sembunyi-sembunyi, dia menatap Shikamaru.

"Damai?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, mengawasi Ino yang menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, kemudian mengaitkannya ke jari kelingking Ino.

"Damai."

Onyx itu mengawasi Ino yang bergeser dari posisinya. Kini dia menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap awan. Shikamaru tersenyum menatap gadisnya yang sepertinya menemukan hobi baru.

Dan, di sanalah mereka. Duduk dengan alas rumput hijau, memandangi kapas-kapas lembut di langit yang biru, bersebelahan. Ino meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. Seakan semua beban terangkat begitu saja dari tubuh Ino. Yang dia tahu saat itu hanyalah aroma tubuh Shikamaru yang memanja indera penciumannya, angin yang berhembus membelai kulitnya, serta matanya yang terus mengawasi awan.

Dia tak pernah serileks ini, tak pernah senyaman ini. Akan sulit mengangkat tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana, karena dia benar-benar menikmati semuanya. Lega, bahagia, dan perasaan-perasaan menyenangkan lainnya adalah faktor kenapa dia tersenyum.

Kenangan, potongan-potongan memori berputar dalam otaknya. Mulai dari kejadian di mana ayahnya menginformasikan bahwa dia akan dijodohkan, saat insiden-insiden satu per satu menimpanya, sampai di saat Chouji memberitahunya berbagai fakta mengejutkan. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, sulit dipercaya dia telah melewatinya.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah rasa sukanya pada Shikamaru berawal dari perjodohan, Ino akan menjawab 'ya', tapi jika ada yang bertanya apakah dia memilih Shikamaru karena kewajiban yang diberikan ayahnya, dia akan menjawab dengan tegas, 'tidak'. Perasaannya pada Shikamaru bukan buatan, tanpa paksaan. Lagipula, perjodohan sudah dihapus dari daftar hal-hal menyebalkan dalam kehidupan Ino.

Jadi, bisa disimpulkan, kehadirannya di lapangan tak terawat ini, duduknya dia di tanah yang jelas-jelas dapat menyebabkan rok sekolahnya kotor, serta senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, semuanya murni berasal dari hatinya.

**-FIN-**

Yap, happy ending, dan ShikaIno. Malah ngedrama gini. DX

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review, atau baca doang, atau review doang (?). Tanpa dukungan, komentar, saran, dan paksaan untuk meng-update dari semua, fic ini nggak mungkin saya terusin sampai complete. BTW, ini fic multichap pertama saya yang tamat. *ketauan malesnya*

Oh iya, bakal ada sekuel-nya, tapi ShikaIno-nya minor. XDD

Review please? :))


End file.
